


My Bestfriends Boy

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gai being a bit of a clueless dork, M/M, Mentions of YamaIru, XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Gai asks Kakashi to tell him what kind of person he's looking for in a partner, and Kakashi make's a mistake when he's explaining it to him. Leading to a misunderstanding and a very awkward situation.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 39





	My Bestfriends Boy

“Tell me,” Gai jabbed him in the shoulder, leaving behind an angry red mark in the middle of his Anbu tattoo. “Come on, Kakashi. You know I won’t tell anyone.”

Lowering his book, Kakashi peered over the top at his best friend. For the past hour, Gai had been asking none stop what Kakashi’s ‘type’ is. Begging for the Copy ninja to give him just a hint of his preference in romantic partner.

“Why do you want to know so badly, hm?” There’s no real reason for Gai to be asking him about this of all things. If he wanted to ask him out he would just do it.

Gia had never been shy about asking people out before, so why should it be any different with him?

“I’m just curious,” He doesn’t believe that for a second. “Please? What kind of rival am I if you can’t even tell me the type of person that you life?”

Ahh the ‘Rival’ Card.

He wondered how long it would be before Gai played that one.

Snapping his book shut, he sat up in his spot and turned his full attention to Gai. “Well, if I answer your question do you promise to let me finish my book?”

“You’ve read that book at least ten times, rival. Why do you insist on…” One hard look stops Gai from finishing the rest of that sentence. “Yes, if you answer my question I will let you finish your book.”

“In that case,” turning his eyes up towards the sky, he pondered Gai’s question. He didn’t really have a ‘type’ so much as one particular person that he couldn’t imagine his life without. Unfortunately, if he said their name it would just lead to embarrassment and rejection. So instead, he would just have to describe him and hope that Gai didn’t catch on. “My type is thoughtful, determined, a little bit goofy... no, sorry. They’re very goofy. They’re also an amazing Sensei and probably one of the best friends that anyone could ask for.”

“Hmmm, that does sound like an interesting person.” taking a seat in the grass beside Kakashi, Gai crossed his legs and cupped his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

A post that he often took when he was thinking hard about something.  
“There’s not many people…I wonder if,” There was an unpleasant feeling that followed those words. Almost like Kakashi could tell that his friend was plotting something with the information he had been handed.

Something that could not possibly end well for him.

“Gai, I really hope you’re not getting ideas right now,” he frowned. “I was just giving you an answer. I don’t want you doing anything w-“

A hard slap on his shoulder cuts off the rest of his sentence.

“Don’t worry, Rival!” Gai beamed, his smile wide and beautiful. “I know just what to do.”

Before he could argue, Gai was gone. Most likely on his way to do something that Kakashi had no doubt would leave him with a headache at the end of It all.

“I should have just told him,” he scolded himself, lifting his book up off of his lap and opening it back to the page he had left off on. “Save him the visit to…Wherever it is he’s going.”

* * *

Peace and quiet

For the first time that morning, Iruka had a moment to himself. A chance to relax and enjoy a nice cup of tea with no interruptions.

The only thing that could possibly make it better was if Tenzo was here to enjoy this moment with him. But at least there was nothing that could ruin the moment.

“Iruka-Sensei!”

It took a considerable amount of effort not to toss his tea onto Gai when he appeared directly in front of him suddenly.

“G-Gai-Sensei,” his heart pounded in his chest. So much for a relaxing break. “Is there something that I can do for you?”

“Just one thing,” judging by the smile on the other man’s face, whatever that ‘one thing’ was it couldn’t possibly be good for him. “What are you doing tonight?”

Iruka blinked.

“What am I…doing?” Gai responded to his question with a sharp nod of his head. “Uh, well…”

Tenzo was out on a mission still, so he didn’t really have any plans except for maybe stopping by Ichiraku Ramen for some dinner and checking in on Naruto.

“Nothing that can’t be changed last minute, no,” though, checking in on Naruto was sort of a must. He had to make sure his old student was keeping himself out of trouble. “Is there something that you need me for?”

“You can meet me at Ichiraku Ramen,” well that was unexpected, though not completely unwelcomed. “I’ll buy.”

It was difficult to turn down free dinner. Especially when most of his money went to paying for Naruto to eat at Ichiraku Ramen most days. And it wasn’t like Tenzo was there to treat him to dinner.

“Sure,” what was the worst that could happen? “What time?”

“Hmm, let’s say around six?” There’s that look again. That one that make’s him think that it was a mistake to accept such a friendly invitation. A part of him wants to say that it’s a mischievous look. As if Gai was plotting something. He’s pretty sure that Gai isn’t capable of ‘plotting’ though.

Not in a way that would cause him any harm or annoy him.

It was Gai after all, not Kakashi.

“Six,’ he agreed, already making plans to pop in and check on Naruto before heading to dinner. “I’ll be there.”

A triumphant grin spread across Gai’s face, and then suddenly he was gone. Vanishing just as fast as he had appeared.

“Well, at least now I can enjoy my break.” Settling back into his chair, he brought his cup up to his lips.

“Iruka-Sensei!” This time when his student popped up in front of him, he wasn’t able to stop himself from spilling his hot tea all over his uniform.

Clearly, a nice relaxing break just wasn’t in the cards for him today.

* * *

Six O’clock.

Gai had asked him to meet at Ichiraku Ramen at six o’clock for dinner, and ever since than Kakashi had been panicking.

Had Gai figured out that it was him Kakashi was describing when he told him the type of person that he liked?

Was this Gai’s way of officially asking him out, or was he about to be turned down? Would he have to sit there and listen to all of the reason’s Gai had for not wanting to date him?

All of these questions and so many more. It was a miracle he was able to move at all with all of this worry and fear bubbling up inside of him.

If he could just run away and hide he would. It would be better than having Gai rip his heart out of his chest and stomp on it.

At least then he could still have their friendship, even if he was living in denial of the truth.

If Gai couldn’t tell him that he didn’t return his feelings, nothing would change.

Right?

“Kakashi-Sensei!” Hearing his name, Kakashi glanced up from his book. A book that he wasn’t even reading, since he couldn’t focus on anything but the turmoil in his mind, but which he had still brought out due to habit more than anything.

Searching the area, he zeroed in on Iruka, who was standing just outside of Ichiraku Ramen waving at him.

“Yo!” Tucking his book into his back pouch, he made his way over to Iruka’s side. “You bring Naruto out for dinner again?”

“Not this time, no,” Iruka looked awkward as he spoke to him. Eyes shifting around the area and one hand reaching back to scratch the back of his head. “Uh, you wouldn’t happen to know where Gai-san is, would you?”

A little voice in the back of his mind screamed at him to turn tail and run. If Iruka was waiting for Gai, it could only mean bad news and the last thing that he needs in his life is Tenzo finding out that Gai had tried to hook Kakashi up with his boyfriend.

With his luck, Tenzo would get mad at him and build a prison around his apartment.

Again.

“I…think there may have been a misunderstanding,” really, he should have been more careful with his choice of words when he was explaining his ‘type’ to Gai. “I think Gai might have, uh…”

Iruka narrowed his eyes, clearly waiting for him to finish his sentence. When he didn’t, the academy sensei sighed.

“What did you do this time?”

“I didn’t do anything!” His hands flew up into a surrendering pose. “Ok, well…I mean…”

Maybe it was his fault. Just a little bit.

“G-gai asked me what my ‘type’ is this morning. I didn’t really think about it much when I gave him my answer.”

“And somehow your answer resulted in Gai thinking that your ideal type was…me?” A nod of his head and suddenly Iruka’s annoyance morphed into amusement. “Does he not know that I already have a boyfriend?”

“Apparently not.” he couldn’t even remember the last time Tenzo and Gai had hung out, and he didn’t make a habit of talking about his friends love lives.

Or his own, actually.

“Hmmm,” placing his hands on his hips, Iruka leaned foreword and stared deep into Kakahsi’s eye.

So deep that Kakashi was certain he was looking right into his soul.

“And why didn’t you just tell him that your ‘type’ was him?”

“I…” suddenly everything felt like it was too much for him to handle.

His face was too hot.

His clothes felt too tight.

And there were too many thoughts running through his head. Excuses, rebuttals, plans for escape.

In the end he simple settled for a quick escape into the rooftops with Iruka’s voice trailing after him.

He had to find Gai. To inform him that trying to set him up with Iruka of all people was a terrible idea.

The last person that he needed mad at him was Tenzo.

* * *

  
Gai was in the middle of doing push-ups by the river when Kakashi found him. An activity Kakashi would usually avoid interrupting.

Today was different though.

They had to have a conversation before Gai got anymore stupid ideas.

“So, Iruka hmm?” Gai’s head snapped up when Kakashi spoke, his face contorting into a painted look that told him his best friend had pulled a muscle.

“Owww, Rival? What are you doing here?” Moving into a sitting position, Gai reached up to the back of his neck and started to massage the muscle’s there. “Shouldn’t you be at Ichiraku Ramen?”

“You mean on the blind date you set me up on with Iruka?” He waited for an answer while watching Gai try to work his fingers deep into sore muscles. “Tell me, Turtle. When I told you my ‘type’ earlier, was Iruka really the only person that you could think of?”

“Was there someone else you were thinking of?” Gai looks genuinely confused when he asks that. ‘Damn, I thought about it really hard too. There’s not many people in Konoha who match your type. I thought Iruka was the best choice.”

Well, he had to give Gai that. There were only two people who came to mind when he thought of someone thoughtful, determined and goofy, and Iruka was in fact one of those people.

“Still,” Making his way around Gai, he took a seat behind him and gently nudged his hands away from the sore muscles. “I’d prefer if you didn’t try to set me up on a blind date with Tenzo’s boyfriend next time. He might get the wrong impression.”

Gai’s body tensed under his hands. Only relaxing against when Kakashi started to massage his shoulders.

“I didn’t know,” he muttered, and Kakashi didn’t need to see the look on his face to know that he was already trying to think of someone new to set him up with. “Oh, how about-“

“How about a challenge?” Gai wrenched his head back to stare at Kakashi with disbelief.

It was obvious that he regrated that movement instantly. A pained look crossing over his face and his head returning to a front facing position while Kakashi continued to work on the tight muscles in his shoulders. “You get five guesses. Each guess you get wrong I’ll give you another hint. Deal?”

It would be interesting to see if Gai could figure out the correct answer before he ran out of guesses.

“That does sound like an interesting challenge. One we’ve never done before and could likely never repeat again,” Kakashi was forever amazed at how Gai could find the good in every competition that he came up with. Even with some of the most boring, least demanding challenges that had come out of his mouth, he always found something about it to look forward to. “I accept.”

“Of course you do,” the day Gai turned down a challenge would be the day that Kakashi dragged him into the hospital for a full check up. “Well, it’s your go then. Who was it you were going to suggest?”

Now that he has the chance to say the person’s name, Gai seems to rethink it. Taking a moment to place his thumb and forefinger against his chin while Kakashi continued to work his fingers deep into the tender muscles of his shoulders.

“Thoughtful, determined, goofy, an amazing Sensei and a great friend,” Gai muttered to himself. “Is that’s your type then it has to be…Asuma.”

Sometimes his best friend really could be clueless.

“Asuma is clearly in love with Kurenai,” he reminded Gai, chuckling when the other man ducked his head in a show of embarrassment. “Ok, another clue in that case. They’re very organized.”

“Organized, well that could only be…” Maybe this time he would get it. Gai was pretty smart after all, even if people liked to think he was a little dumb because of his personality. “Shizune! It’s Shizune you’re in love with!”

Ok, maybe he was pretty dumb after all.

“Another clue I guess,” thinking over his options, he dug his fingers deeper into Gai’s shoulders and smiled triumphantly when he felt the muscles starting to loosen. “Hmm, well they’re Loyal. Actually, you could say that they’re loyal to a fault in most cases.”

That alone wouldn’t tell Gai who it was, since it applied to a lot of their friends. But with the rest of the information that he already had, it should push him in the right direction.

“Asuma!” It felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks when Gai yelled out their friends name. “Oh, that’s not good Kakashi. You know Asuma is hopelessly in love with Kurenai.”

“I-I know...” Why was he in love with someone who was so clueless? “Thankfully, you’re wrong.” Sure, he had a crush on Asuma once upon a time, but it was never anything more than that. A small childhood crush on the older boy. “I guess you’ll need another clue.”

Silently, he wondered how many clues it would take for Gai to really catch on. Did he even have enough to keep giving him more if he got the last three guesses wrong?

“Let me think,” Gai groaned when he dug his fingers into the tight muscle once more, this time forcing his shoulder to give a satisfying ‘pop’. “Oh, I know. They’re a bit of a trouble maker.”

Not many people viewed Gai as a trouble maker, but he certainly had his days where his challenges causes nothing but trouble. Like the time he had challenged Kakashi to a race, leading to the two of them barrelling through the wall of the BBQ place and causing so much damage that they were using their mission money to pay it off for a few months.

Gai didn’t bother to yell out a name right away, which he considered a bit of a win. It meant he was actually thinking thing through and trying to come up with the best possible answer given the information he had.

There was nothing sexier than a man who could sit down and think through a problem carefully. 

“Anko,” Now he was just messing with him. He had to be. There was no way in the world that he actually thought Kakashi and Anko would ever make a good couple. “I can see it now, and it’s actually kind of cute.”

“And illegal,” he grumbled under his breath, snorting when Gai turned his head to look at him, confusion etched on his face. “Come on Gai, do you really think anyone in Konoha would actually allow Anko and I to date? As soon as they found out we were even thinking of it there would be laws in place against it.”

It wouldn’t even be uncalled for. There was more than one occasion where someone had called their duo a ‘Danger to society’ and ‘a pair that should be banned from being within 500 feet of each other’.

Apparently another clue was still needed. Which was terrifying, since he was running out of descriptors to use.

Getting desperate, he said the next thing that came to mind. Always a bad idea given his history with saying the wrong thing in the heat of the moment.

“They’re a bit of an idiot,” if Gai figured it out on that one he was probably in trouble. It’s not like he really meant the words. Gai could be smart when he needed to be. Maybe not a ‘genius’ like himself, but smart.

The problem was that sometimes he really could be a bit of an idiot. Like right now, trying to figure out who it was Kakashi had feelings for while he was sitting there in front of him. As if he somehow didn’t know just how beautiful and amazing he was, and couldn’t believe that it was him Kakashi had eyes for, and only him.

“Oh….really rival?” Hope at last. He had finally figured it out and things could move on from here. He not longer had to hide his feelings and that actually felt freeing. He’d be able to- “Ebisu isn’t the type of person I think would go well with you.”

Now that was just insulting.

“I…I have no words for that,” turning his full attention down onto Gai’s shoulders, he dug his fingers in hard enough that Gai actually made a pained noise. An accomplishment in his opinion, since Gai was rarely ever hit hard enough to experience actual pain. “I mean, my taste is questionable sure, but Ebisu? Really Gai? What kind of person do you take me for?”

He at least had some tastebuds.

“I guess we’ll need one more clue,” and to think, he really had nothing else to say. The only option left was to be completely obvious about it. Leave no room for doubt. “He’s sitting in front of me right now.”

His heart stopped when he felt Gai stiffen under his hands, and his brain instantly started coming up with all of the worst case scenarios. Fingers loosen their grip on the Taijutsu masters shoulders, offering an escape if that was what he needed.

An opening to remove himself from a situation that may prove itself to be a bit too much.

“Me?” Soft black eyes glanced back at him, focusing on his one visible eye and searching it for some sort of sign. Though, Kakashi wasn’t quite sure what it was Gai was looking for. Perhaps he was trying to see if Kakashi was just messing with him, or if he was being honest.

Pushing past all of the fear deep down inside of his soul, Kakashi smiled. Bright and warm, though no where near as brilliant as Gai’s smile. “You,” he confirmed, forcing the word out even when his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. “You don’t have to say anything. I know that you can-”

A hand settles over his mouth, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

“I know what you’re about to say, and I don’t want to hear it,” He can’t help but chuckle behind Gai’s hand. One thing he was sure he would never understand was just how Gai always seemed to know what was on his mind. “It’s not true, Kakashi. Your words just caught me off guard.”

With Gai’s hand right over his face, his brain can’t help but focus on the smell of grass that stained Gai’s palms. A scent that he usually couldn’t care less about since it was everywhere. But here, on Gai’s skin, it was one of the best things he had ever smelled in his life. Soft and warm, he couldn’t help but brush his nose against the tender skin and laugh when Gai pulled his hand back with a yelp.

Holding his hand against his chest, Gai narrowed his eyes towards Kakashi. “So…”

“You,” Kakashi nodded his head. “I was trying to describe you earlier. I didn’t think you’d make the mistake of trying to hook me up with Iruka of all people.”

“Tenzo’s not going to be that mad, is he?” There’s a look of worry on Gai’s face. One that Kakashi can’t help but agree with. Tenzo was a sweetheart of course, but when something upset him he didn’t hold his anger back. A result of him having to push down and ignore his emotions for so many years before finally escaping Danzo’s influence.

“He’ll get over it,” Even if Kakashi had to actually pay for lunch for once, or do an extra day or two of morning training with his friend. Somehow he’d get Tenzo to forgive them for the mix up. “But I’m more concerned with right now. I mean, you haven’t really said anything.”

Part of him was still waiting for Gai to turn him down. To tell him that he only ever viewed him as a rival and friend and likely wouldn’t ever return his feelings.

He could handle it. He’d been handling it for years. Forcing himself not to tell Gai so that he didn’t ruin their friendship when Gai inevitably turned him down.

As long as he had Gai by his side, he was happy. That was all that mattered at the end of the day.

“I love you too, Rival.” The words caught him off guard. His hands stilled on Gai’s shoulders, unable to continue their work when every bit of brain power suddenly zeroed in on the words Gai had said.

Love.

He loved him back.

His feelings, so closely guarded and tucked away from prying eyes, were actually returned.

“Kakashi?” slowly, he focused back onto the man in front of him. Only now noticing that he was smiling. It was a familiar, warm smile. One that Kakashi had always found himself looking forward to even on some of his darkest days.

The type of smile that could light up the area, even during a thunder storm.

He couldn’t help himself. With his feelings out in the open finally and confirmation that Gai did in fact return them, he decided to make a ‘leap of faith’ ”Would you like to go out for Dango, turtle?”

Gai’s laugh sent shivers down his spin.

“Are you ever going to stop using that nickname for me?”

“The day I die, turtle.”

He’s not sure what the rest of his life has in store for him. Heck, he’s not even sure what the rest of today holds. It had already been such a wild ride and it was only one in the afternoon.

All he really knew for sure was two things. He wanted nothing less than to wake up to Gai’s beautiful, bright smile every morning, and he was the luckiest man in all of Konoha.

Possibly the world.


End file.
